


The Vlog

by brangelina_of_the_gallaghers



Series: The Last Straw [5]
Category: Lovely Little Losers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, Showers, vlogging - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers/pseuds/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The couple decide to tell the viewers they're dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vlog

**Author's Note:**

> I freed up a bit of time to write. Enjoy some teeth rotting fluff.

"We're filming a video tonight." Balthazar said almost aggressively as he walked into the flat.

"What?" Peter and Ben said in unison from where they were sat on the couch, looking at Ben's laptop screen. Peter raised his arm and his boyfriend slid in next to him, letting the arm snake across his shoulders. 

"We need to tell everyone we're dating." The smaller boy said simply.

"Why?" Ben queried. "It's great that you two are together now. Really great. And I don't see anything wrong with it but why does everyone need to know all of a sudden?"

"Ann pitied me and so did everyone who commented on the video. Then Damien asked me out and now Zeb has. I just need it to be over." He burrowed tighter into his boyfriend's side. 

"Zeb asked you out?" Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. We hooked up once and he seems to think there's something more going on between us."

"You hooked up with Zeb? Why didn't you tell me?" Peter's grip on the smaller boy's shoulders possessively tightened. 

"It didn't mean anything. And we didn't- like- go all the way- or anything." He said awkwardly, feeling the heat in his cheeks.

"Yeah, okay. We'll film. I've gotta let everyone know you're off the market." He grinned, pushing the idea of Balthazar being with someone else out of his mind. "Told you everyone was all over you." He referred back to the _Dear Benedick_ vlog from year 13. 

"I wasn't bothered about everyone." Balth said sincerely, voice husky and quiet. "There was only one person I was interested in. Still is." 

"He was an idiot though." Peter leaned in, their lips only slightly apart. "Still is." He chuckled slightly before initiating a quick kiss. But the quick kiss got away from them and something more passionate was happening. 

"I know I said it was great, but I really don't want to see it, okay?" Ben voiced loudly, pulling their attention away from each other. 

Balthazar cleared his throat. "Sorry." He pecked Peter's cheek before standing up and saying "I need to shower and get changed. I'll see you soon."

Peter watched Balthazar longingly as he walked away, willing the boy to come back and curl up with him.

"Just do it." Ben muttered, snapping him from his reverie. 

"Do what?"

"Follow him. You're pathetic without him."

"That's not true."

"Yeah, it is. You're practically the heart eyes emoji whenever you're together and the grumpy face emoji when you're apart. So follow him."

"Showering together- that's not- that's not something we- do." He stammered, trying to decide on the best words. 

"I'm not suggesting you shower together - the last thing I want is the two of you having sex somewhere I spend time naked - or at all, for that matter. I'm saying go make out with him in his room  and be a love-struck fool for a while. Leave me to edit in peace." 

"Yeah. Alright." Peter practically giggled - not that he'd admit it - as he stood up and headed for Balthazar's bedroom door. 

He was greeted by a topless Balthazar, trying to neaten his hair after pulling his t-shirt over it.

"Hey sexy." The blond teased. 

"Couldn't get enough, huh?" The smaller boy teased back. "I left you for like a minute and a half." 

"Ben told me to leave him because I was moping." Peter took a few steps forward.

"Why were you moping?" Balthazar asked with a laugh, his hand resting on his boyfriend's jaw. 

"Apparently I'm pathetic when you're not around."

"That's believable. I'm pretty amazing." The smaller boy quipped, moving away to gather some clean clothes. "But I'm going to have to leave you again. You can mope in here for a bit if you want. I'll be in and out as quick as possible." He playfully pushed Peter back onto his bed and headed for the door. 

Peter righted himself immediately and grabbed hold of his boyfriend's wrist, pulling the small frame towards him and joining their lips. "Or you could have a long, relaxing shower." He said quietly as they pulled apart, seductive undertones barely noticeable. 

"Thought you didn't want to be away from me for too long." Balth said equally quietly, still looking at Peter's soft lips. 

"Maybe I could join you in there?" The question was full of caution. 

"I- um- we-" Balthazar struggled to string a sentence together.

"Shit. Stupid idea. Sorry." Peter pulled back and ran his hand through his hair, walking towards the bed. "I'll- um- I'll see you when you get out. I'll go irritate Ben for a bit."

"No." Was all Balthazar could say, no emotions detectable in the tone.

"What?" Peter turned back around, a grimace had risen on his face. 

"Don't go any annoy Ben. Come join me." Balthazar gained a little more confidence, reaching his hand out towards his boyfriend. 

"You sure? Because if it would make you uncomfortable-" Peter trailed off.

"Nah. Come on." With a grin, he tugged on the blond's hand, leading him towards their bathroom. 

Once the door was shut behind them, Peter tentatively pulled his shirt off. 

"This shouldn't be such a big deal." Balthazar's voice shook as he stood still in the middle of the room. 

"It kind of is. We've never seen each other naked before; it's like a relationship milestone." Peter said as he reached for his fly. "A lesser celebrated milestone. Maybe we should get a cake." He voiced in a failed attempt to lighten the mood.

"Lesser celebrated?" Balthazar said with a laugh. "It's probably the most celebrated."

"What?" Peter used the distraction as an opportunity to undress without his boyfriend's eyes glued to him. They'd seen each other in just their underwear before - it was how they slept every night - it was taking underwear off that proved challenging. 

"Sex almost always follows seeing your partner naked. I'd say sex is a pretty big way to celebrate." Balthazar said with a fake smile that Peter would undoubtedly see right through. " _Almost_ always." He echoed his previous statement, emphasising the fact that this wouldn't be that sort of celebration. 

Peter laughed and moved to kiss the faux-smile from his boyfriend's lips. " _Almost_." He repeated as he pulled away. 

By this point they were both stood in just their boxers. Peter leaned over to the shower and turned the water on, letting it heat up before they stepped in.

"No big deal." Balthazar muttered under his breath as his thumbs found the elasticated waist. _Peter loves me._ He reminded himself.  _Not for my body but for me_.  With one gush of confidence, he pulled his boxers down and stepped into the shower before Peter could see his body. He stood right under the stream, facing the wall and let the warm water run through his hair.

Peter was soon to join him, stepping up behind him and running his fingers through the damp strands, messing it up. 

"Hands of the hair, Donaldson." Balthazar turned around with a smile on his face. 

"Sorry." Peter chuckled, moving his hands down to his boyfriend's hips, leaning in to join their lips.

Balthazar reveled in the sensation of their completely naked bodies finally meeting and sank into the touch, his own arms snaking around Peter's neck. They stood for quite some time just kissing and holding each other, the warm water running down Balthazar's back and barely wetting Peter. The latter took a step forwards, leading Balthazar back a little and letting the water fall between them, leaning in and letting it warm him. 

They began kissing again, water streaming down their faces and Balthazar had to pull away and laugh. 

"What?" Peter said in a husky tone. 

"This feels like some cliche romcom reunion scene. Making out in the rain. The storm outside mirroring the storm of emotions battling deep in their chests and all that shit. It's about time someone played some soft, brooding music and the camera zoomed in on our faces." He said mockingly. 

Peter always admired how good Balthazar was with words - not in a sense that he was brilliant at conversation or confrontation, but in the way he could make anything sound so poetic. He joined in with his boyfriend's laughter for a while before cutting it off my joining their lips.

They remained in the shower quite a while, kissing and cleaning. They even went as far as playfully washing each other's hair through stifled laughter before climbing out and getting dry. It wasn't until Balthazar was wrapped in his towel that he realised that he hadn't actually _seen_ Peter naked. They'd _been_ naked and  _felt_ each other naked but at no point did either of them look beyond each other's faces. The thought made he smile to himself. 

"What?" Peter asked, awkwardly shuffling around within his own towel.

"What?"

"You've got this really cute smile on your really cute face. What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing important." The smaller boy turned around to pick his clean clothes up from where he'd left them on the floor.

"Balthy."

"I was just thinking that it's ironic that I was stressed about seeing each other naked but I didn't actually-  _see_ \- anything." He nodded his head in the direction of his boyfriend's crotch. 

"I didn't  _see_ anything either." Peter took a tentative step forward. 

Balthazar laughed suddenly and almost violently, looking at the ground. 

"What?" Peter said, trying to hold back laughter of his own. 

"I was nervous about the guy I love - the person I trust the most, seeing me naked. It's idiotic." 

"Same." He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's shoulders and kissed his forehead. 

Balthazar leaned into the wet touch, reached around and tugged the towel away, dropping it to the floor. 

"Playing dirty are we, Balthazar Jones?" Peter teasingly raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I can be dirty." Balthazar blushed. "I didn't mean for it to sound like that."

"Fucking adorable." Peter muttered just before he joined their lips.

Balthazar's towel naturally fell away in the time they spent kissing but he was too engulfed in the moment to care.

By the time they left the bedroom they'd seen each other naked. It was nothing momentous, nothing changed.

* * *

 Unbeknownst to them, Ben was at the other side of the door with the camera rolling when they exited, holding hands and laughing at a terrible joke Peter had just told. 

"Pedro." Ben said through a gasp. 

"Peter." The blond was quick to correct.

"I thought you were still in Balthy's room. You guys didn't-" He trailed off. 

"We didn't. We don't." Peter interjected.

"Wait- don't like ever-" The Brit said, hoping they'd understand what he meant. 

"Let's not go there, okay?" Balthazar finally pitched in. "So why were you filming me coming out the bathroom?"

"I thought I'd make the vlog all natural. You know, like I'd cornered you instead of you voluntarily sitting there and talking."

"Right. Well, you've got us both here now so lets just get it over with." He chucked his dirty clothes through the open door of his bedroom and moved over to the couch. 

Ben paused the recording whilst he put the camera on his tripod. 

* * *

A day later and the video was online. They'd said fuck rule five but Ben's footage rule was still in place so the couple weren't allowed to interject in the editing process. Balthazar woke up first, shuffling up against the headboard - so as to not get a headache - and reached for his phone. His lock screen - which was obviously a selfie of him and Peter - showed that he had a text from Paige and that  _Lovely Little Losers uploaded a new video: Petely_. With a deep sigh, he shook his boyfriend awake. 

"What? What time is it?" The blond croaked. 

"8ish. Ben's uploaded the vlog." Straight to the point.

"I'll admit I'm a bit scared." Peter moved to sit next to his boyfriend and the buffering video.

"Me too." Balthazar laughed and pressed play.

_"Hey, Benaddickts, Bea, Meg." The boy greeted the viewers. "So this is something that needs to be said. I recorded this footage the other day that I chose not to upload at the time. It's going to make you all very happy." It clipped to when Ben and Freddie had walked in on them on the day they got together. "And following this." The couple walking out the bathroom with wet hair and interlinked hands. "And all of these." He showed a series of clips of quick shared kisses between the two. "It was time they told you all."_

Balthazar took a deep breath as he saw himself and Peter sit down on the couch, hands still linked from walking out the bathroom. 

_"Right."  He began. "It seems about time-"_

_"These words were spoken?" Peter said playfully._

_"Are you sure you guys don't want to do this in the bath? Better lighting and all."_

_"It's wet." Balthazar said with a laugh._

_"And one per year is my limit."  His boyfriend added._

_Balthazar just laughed before continuing. "It's about time we told you guys we're dating. There have been a load of comments on the last video about how you feel sorry for me and that Peter's an idiot-"_

_"You're not wrong." The blond interrupted again. "I'm a complete idiot. Or at least I was. On the day of that last video, after we stormed out, I begged Balthy's forgiveness and he was stupid enough to want to date me. So you can stop hating me now. I'm not hurting my best friend anymore and we're happy." He raised their joined hands._

_"Do you want to give the viewers a background into your relationship?" You could hear Ben from behind the camera._

_"Where would be even begin?" Peter laughed._

_"Or at least explain what happened after the apology party. A lot of the comments were about the fact you two left together but nothing came of it."_

_"Beatrice asked if we could talk." Peter explained. "So I agreed to go find Balth later but I was too scared so I didn't, I just hung out with everyone as a group and the next thing I know Balthy's gone. And I spent_ months _too afraid to ask him out; help make everything go 'poof', as Ben would have said."_

_"And I didn't really try to fix things either." Balthazar interjected. "I thought that the look was all in my head so decided to ignore it and go back to just being friends. And it worked for quite a while. I still loved him but I put a lid on it like I had done since we first met. But it couldn't last forever."_

_"And it all overflowed at that kiss." Peter added. "I shouldn't have kissed him, I know. But I couldn't resist any longer. I knew he liked me and figured I might as well just go for it. I was wrong. But I couldn't just leave it at that, could I? So I fixed what I'd broken; what I'd broken back in year thirteen, not just with that kiss._

_"So Ann," Balthazar began. "forgive the idiot, yeah?" He said with a smile. "You've not raised a completely useless son."_

_"And to those two people - you know who you are - that have been_ interested _in Balthy recently, sorry, he's off the market."_

_"And calling me Balthy is off-limits now. And I think that's all I have to say."_

_"Why is Balthy off-limits? Ben joined them on the couch._

_"Just is, okay?"_

_"Okay. So viewers, there you have it. Petely is finally canon."_

_"I prefer Petrazar to be honest." Peter voiced._

_"Nah, Pedrazar sounds better." Balth added._

_"I like Petely." Ben argued._

_"Well I like Beadick but you won't let us use that for you and Beatrice so-" Balthazar trailed off._

_"Why don't we let the viewers decide?" The blond suggested. "Guys, leave a comment about which ship name you like best."_

_"I should get to choose because I've shipped you the longest." He did that weird hand action he'd done a few times before._

_"What's that?" Peter asked._

_"It's a ship. It's sailing."_

_Balthazar laughed. "Let's go." He stood and pulled Peter up with him, leading him by the hand to his bedroom._

"That wasn't too bad." The smaller boy said as the video came to an end. 

"I didn't know he'd got the footage of those kisses though."

"At least there was nothing too graphic. Your mum watches these videos." Balthazar laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

>  **If you have any ideas for the series, leave a comment or send me a message on tumblr** @kind-of-a-lot.  
>  As I said at the end of my other fic, I'm busy at the mo so it might be a while until I update again. I also want to split my time writing this and Grammar School as well as some Gallavich stuff so I'm really piling it on myself. I hope it won't be too long.


End file.
